


One Last Chance Of The Seventh Attempt

by Qizilirmak



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Depression, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Implied Bullying, Inspired by Real Events, Medical Conditions, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Out of Character, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Jika kau membantuku, sebenarnya itu sama dengan membantu dirimu sendiri."
Relationships: Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2





	One Last Chance Of The Seventh Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

**PROLOG**   
**Seoul, 20 Oktober 2017**

Langit malam itu seolah menangisi kepergian seorang pria muda, yang tubuhnya kini terbujur kaku di lantai kamarnya. Jejak air mata penyesalan dan kesedihan yang keluar dari kedua matanya masih basah, menghiasi wajah tampannya yang pucat. Buih-buih dan muntahan di mulut mungilnya, menjelaskan tindakan yang baru saja merenggut eksistensinya di dunia ini. Namun, saat itu dia tidak sendirian. Di depannya ada sesosok makhluk serupa manusia berjubah yang berdiri menatapnya sejak tadi. Makhluk itu hanya terdiam menyaksikan ulah anak manusia itu.

“Payah. Andai bisa bersabar sedikit lagi, kau tidak perlu kesusahan seperti ini. Sekarang bangunlah dan jalani hukumanmu.”

**TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**   
**Seoul, 8 Juni 2020. Hari ke-1**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Nak.

> Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu.

> Lekas selesaikan kuliah lalu pulang, Ayah dan Ibu sudah rindu.

Jinhyuk tersenyum pahit seusai membaca pesan singkat dari ayahnya. Setelah itu, dia menghela napas, merebahkan diri di kasur kamar barunya dan memejamkan mata.

Ini sudah ketujuh kali Jinhyuk berpindah tempat tinggal selama kuliah. Usianya sudah 24 tahun, tapi belum juga lulus kuliah. Sebenarnya otak Jinhyuk encer dan tidak begitu kesulitan menempuh kuliah perekonomiannya. Dia pun tidak sepenuhnya sedih karena wisuda masih jauh dari depan matanya. Dia justru depresi akan sikap orang tuanya yang _toxic_. Sejak Jinhyuk kecil, mereka terlalu mengontrol dan menjatuhkan kepercayaan dirinya, alih-alih mendukung segala ide dan tindakan yang Jinhyuk ambil untuk masa depannya sendiri sebagai seorang dewasa. Itulah sebabnya Jinhyuk menjadikan keterlambatan lulusnya sebagai jeda untuk bisa ‘menjauh’ dari orang tuanya di Jeonju dan mencoba hidup mandiri, meskipun Jinhyuk berlimpah harta orangtuanya karena dia anak semata wayang.

Namun, hidup yang Jinhyuk impikan tidak semudah itu untuk dijalani. Dia mengidap _Intermitten Explosive Disorder_ sejak kecil. Jinhyuk sulit mengekspresikan emosi dan hanya bisa memendamnya setiap kali orangtuanya marah dan membuat dia jengkel. Maksimal dia hanya bisa menangis dan itu pun dikeluhkan oleh orang tuanya, mengingat Jinhyuk anak laki-laki dan di mata masyarakat selama ini anak lelaki tidak boleh cengeng. Alhasil, Jinhyuk pun mudah tersinggung dengan hal-hal remeh yang sebenarnya bisa dia abaikan dan sering berakhir dengan membanting barang-barang di sekitarnya serta berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Hanya saja, itu terjadi saat tidak ada orang tuanya. Jika Jinhyuk kumat saat sendirian di kamar atau ruangan kosong, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah saat Jinhyuk meledak-ledak di tempat umum, seperti di kereta bawah tanah, di kampus dan di kedai-kedai tempat dia bekerja paruh waktu. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan jelas menganggap Jinhyuk seperti orang gila, sedang kerasukan, dan bahkan menyebutnya ‘orang aneh’. Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jinhyuk alami.

Selama ini Jinhyuk sempat beberapa kali ikut konseling di kampus pada semester awal, tapi tidak ada perubahan signifikan karena saat itu, dia juga sempat dirisak oleh beberapa senior dan teman-teman seangkatan gara-gara kondisinya itu. Wataknya yang _introvert_ pun membuat Jinhyuk benar-benar tidak punya teman. Gangguan mental ini juga yang menyebabkan Jinhyuk berkali-kali berganti tempat kerja paruh waktu dan tujuh kali pindah tempat tinggal. Maksud hati ingin hidup mandiri, tapi lingkungan sekitar seolah memaksa Jinhyuk untuk menyerah dan kembali ke pelukan racun orang tuanya. Namun jika dia kembali, itu berarti orang tuanya menang dan akan semakin yakin bahwa putranya ini tidak mampu hidup tanpa bantuan mereka. Padahal Jinhyuk hanya ingin membuktikan sebaliknya dan bahwa cara orangtuanya dalam memberikan bantuan itu kurang tepat. Jinhyuk hanya butuh dukungan dan kepercayaan.

Gulatan batin inilah yang belakangan semakin menyiksa Jinhyuk. Dia semakin kurang bersemangat menyelesaikan kuliah. Semenjak berhenti dari pekerjaan terakhirnya, dia pun juga belum lagi mendapatkan pekerjaan karena mulai beredar kabar akan ‘perilaku sakit’-nya di lingkungan kedai-kedai dia dahulu bekerja ada. Maka dari itu, kali ketujuh ini Jinhyuk pindah ke flat di daerah yang agak jauh dan belum terkontaminasi kabar jahat itu.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Jinhyuk bangun dari kasurnya untuk lanjut menata barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan. Saking fokusnya, Jinhyuk tidak tersadar ada yang memerhatikannya di pojokan sejak kali pertama dia masuk ke kamar tipe studionya. Sosok itu hanya berekspresi datar dengan aura dingin yang menyeruak. Namun Jinhyuk hanya manusia biasa tanpa indera keenam, jadi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran ‘teman sekamarnya’ itu.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Jinhyuk bergegas mandi setelah lelah membereskan kamar. Seusai mandi, Jinhyuk langsung mengatur posisi tubuh dengan bantal yang enak di atas kasur dan tertidur dalam hitungan menit.

Suara ketukan jarum detik jam dinding mengiringi Jinhyuk semakin nyenyak memasuki alam tidur. Namun di tengah-tengah, Jinhyuk membuka matanya. Dia masih tidur di atas kasurnya, di kamar barunya. Hanya saja tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lumpuh. Jinhyuk juga tak bisa menggerakan kaki, tangan dan kepalanya, kecuali gerak bola mata dan napas.

'Sial, ketindihan lagi,' gumam Jinhyuk dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Jinhyuk cukup sering mengalami _sleep paralysis_ , terutama saat fisik dan psikisnya lelah, sehingga dia tidak begitu panik dan pelan-pelan mengendalikan pikirannya untuk kembali tidur. Namun kali ini, ada hal yang membuatnya tercekat dan sedikit takut. Dia merasakan ada udara dingin yang pelan-pelan menyentuh kulitnya hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa sadar. Jinhyuk juga merasakan ada sosok putih yang mendekatinya perlahan dari arah pojok dekat pintu kamar. Jinhyuk menelan ludahnya saat sosok itu semakin jelas dan kini berdiri di hadapannya, di dekat kaki ranjangnya. Jinhyuk melihat wajah pria muda yang tampan, tapi pucat dan tanpa ekspresi.

**Seoul, 9 Juni 2020. Hari ke-2**

Secercah sinar matahari pagi menembus sela jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup gorden, memaksa si pemilik kamar baru membuka kedua mata sayunya. Dinginnya pendingin ruangan tidak menguapkan peluh-peluh di dahi Jinhyuk, hasil mimpi buruk singkat yang dia alami semalam.

‘Baru malam pertama padahal,’ pikir Jinhyuk. Tak ayal Jinhyuk langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar sesaat membangunkan diri dari kasur.

“Tidak ada yang aneh,” ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan sebagainya.

20 menit kemudian, Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar sekaligus menghafal daerah sekitar lingkungan barunya. Tak jauh di seberang flatnya, ada sebuah kios mini _boba milk tea_ berwarna kuning yang menarik perhatiannya. Jinhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kios itu dan sesampainya di sana, dia disambut oleh seorang pria berambut pirang yang memakai celemek kuning bergaris putih dan pin nama bertuliskan ‘Jinhoo’.

“Selamat datang di Happy Boba, ini pilihan-pilihan menunya,” ujar pria bertinggi badan sekitar 173 cm dengan senyum lebar yang dibentuk oleh bibir tebalnya. Jinhyuk tidak segera merespon. Kepala masih terlalu pusing melihat pilihan menu yang cukup banyak. “Sepertinya tidurmu kurang nyenyak semalam. Aku menyarankan _Matcha Macchiato_ agar pagimu lebih ceria dan bertenaga. Ini sudah termasuk toping boba dan krim keju.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk pun menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di kursi dekat meja pemesanan. Jinhoo sesekali menoleh pada Jinhyuk sembari menyiapkan pesanan.

“Kurasa aku belum pernah melihatmu mondar-mandir di sekitar sini sebelumnya.”

“Ya, aku baru pindah ke flat seberang sana kemarin,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menunjuk lokasi flatnya.

“Pantas,” balas Jinhoo sambil menyodorkan pesanan Jinhyuk.

“Wajahmu tampak murung, apa sudah ada tetangga yang cekcok denganmu?”

“Tidak ada. Aku hanya banyak pikiran. Mungkin aku juga lelah karena baru pindahan kemarin. Omong-omong, Jinhoo…” ucap Jinhyuk menggantung.

“Ya?”

“Apa kau pernah terpikir untuk bunuh diri? Terlebih saat kau merasa seisi dunia menentangmu. Saat kau merasa sudah berupaya keras menjalani hidup yang kau impikan, tapi hasilnya sia-sia karena usahamu tak dihargai dan kekuranganmu tidak bisa diterima oleh orang-orang.”

“Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?”

“Tidak. Ini tentang seorang teman. Dia kehilangan dukungan dan kepercayaan diri untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri karena perlakuan orang tuanya yang menganggap dia tidak mampu dan harus selalu dibantu. Orang-orang lain pun tidak mau memahami apa yang dia alami dan malah menilainya sebagai orang aneh yang pantas dijauhi.”

Mendengar ucapan Jinhyuk, tanpa sadar Jinhoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memainkan lap.

“Jujur aku tidak pernah sama sekali terbesit pikiran untuk bunuh diri. Jadi, kalau kau menanyakan pendapatku, mungkin jawabanku akan kurang memuaskanmu… maksudku, temanmu itu.”

Sejenak Jinhoo mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkannya.

“Sebagian besar orang berpikir dengan bunuh diri, semua masalah yang kita alami di dunia akan selesai. Memang kita akan terlepas dengan urusan-urusan duniawi jika sudah mati nanti, tapi seberapa yakin kita dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya sampai berani mengakhiri hidup? Seberapa yakin kita akan tenang dan bahagia setelah itu? Bagaimana jika sebaliknya?”

Jinhyuk masih mendengarkan baris lantunan kalimat yang merambati telinganya.

“Hidup dan mati memang penuh misteri. Kinerja Sang Maha Kuasa juga unik seperti katapel. Saat kita sedang ditarik jauh ke bawah, sebenarnya kita sedang disiapkan untuk dilempar ke atas lebih jauh lagi. Jika keadaan memaksa kita untuk menyerah, menyerahlah dan itu tidak salah. Berdiamlah diri sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali menjadi sosok baru yang lebih baik dan berpengalaman, atau berputar mencari jalan alternatif masih menuju ke tujuan yang sama. Setiap yang bernyawa sudah ditakdirkan waktu kematiannya. Jika kau mendahului takdir itu…”

“Apa?” potong Jinhyuk tidak sabar.

“Intinya setiap perbuatan ada konsekuensi baik-buruknya.”

Jinhyuk hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan pendapat panjang-lebar Jinhoo dan menghabiskan _boba milk tea_ -nya.

“Terima kasih opininya. Akan kusampaikan pada temanku,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

“Sama-sama. Sering-seringlah kemari jika kau butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Oh, ya, namamu?” tanya Jinhoo menghentikan langkah Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk pun menoleh dan berkata, “Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Jinhyuk, syukurilah segala nikmat yang kita rasakan, kecil maupun besar. Itu bisa jadi salah satu penenang saat kita sedang jatuh. Dan tetaplah berbuat baik, sekali pun putus asa sedang berusaha menguasaimu.”

Jinhyuk hanya membalas Jinhoo dengan senyuman dan kembali berjalan ke flatnya. 'Untuk seorang penjual _boba milk tea_ , dia cukup bijak, tapi aku tidak begitu tahan dengan cerewetnya,' gumam Jinhyuk dalam hati.

Malam pun tiba dan Jinhyuk sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Kali ini dia coba menenangkan pikirannya sejenak dengan menarik-membuang napas agar bisa tidur pulas. Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, empat jam berlalu. Metodenya tadi rupanya cukup ampuh. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Jinhyuk terbangun dan membuka matanya. Masih terpampang nyata pemandangan kamarnya, dan masih lumpuh juga tubuh kurusnya seperti kemarin malam. Perlahan Jinhyuk merasakan kembali suhu dingin yang dia rasakan kemarin. Dan lagi-lagi sosok putih itu muncul di hadapannya. Diam berdiri di dekat kaki ranjang Jinhyuk. Namun kali ini, sosok itu berbicara dan Jinhyuk mendengarnya dengan jelas.

“Jinhyuk… Namaku Wooseok, hantu penghuni kamar ini. Tolong bantu aku.”

**Seoul, 10 Juni 2020. Hari ke-3**

_진실 - I'm Sorry I Love You OST_   


Jinhyuk berlari kencang menerobos keramaian jalan menuju halte bus pengumpan kampusnya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 8.30, untungnya bus datang tepat saat Jinhyuk juga baru saja menapakkan kedua kakinya di bawah tanda henti bus. Napas Jinhyuk masih terengah-engah meski sudah ada di dalam bus. Hati Jinhyuk tidak tenang karena dia bisa terlambat ke sesi bimbingan skripsi yang sudah lama dia nantikan ini. Dosen yang membimbing Jinhyuk sangat sibuk dengan sederet jadwal konferensi luar negeri dan baru hari ini Jinhyuk bisa bertatap muka dengannya. Jinhyuk sebenarnya mengeluhkan hal tersebut sejak awal, tapi apa daya hanya dosen itu yang mendalami topik kesukaan Jinhyuk yang dia angkat dalam skripsinya. Jadi, Jinhyuk hanya bisa bersabar menantikan sesi bimbingan dengan coba menyelesaikan semua bab terlebih dahulu semampunya.

Pukul 8.45, bus sampai di halte kampus. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum sesi dimulai. Jinhyuk sedikit melambatkan langkahnya agar lebih tenang. Keringat pun sudah membasahi kemeja bagian punggungnya. Jinhyuk mulai mengatur senyumnya untuk menjaga mood tetap baik. Jinhyuk pikir sedikit lagi dia sampai dan tidak akan terlambat. Namun, takdir seolah berkata lain. Dalam perjalanannya di selasar kampus yang sepi menuju ruang sang dosen, dia berpapasan dengan seorang mahasiswa lain yang wajahnya sudah babak belur, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan bau pesing, serta jalannya sempoyongan. Pemandangan ini tidak asing bagi Jinhyuk. Dia tahu jika mahasiswa ini korban penindasan, persis seperti dia di semester-semester awal. Hanya saja saat itu Jinhyuk sendirian. Tidak ada sama sekali yang datang atau setidaknya berpapasan dengannya, lalu menolong dirinya kala itu. Mau tak mau dia berupaya sendiri untuk bisa ke klinik terdekat.

Sekelompok mahasiswa lain yang mengejar mahasiswa malang itu pun tak lama datang dengan membawa berbagai senjata tumpul. Namun, mereka langsung berbalik arah begitu tahu mahasiswa malang itu sedang berlindung di balik tubuh Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk memang sudah senior sekarang, tapi mereka menarik diri bukan karena takut pada Jinhyuk, melainkan karena tahu kabar soal Jinhyuk yang aneh dan punya ‘perilaku sakit’.

“Tolong aku, Kak,” rengek mahasiswa malang itu. Batin Jinhyuk bergulat. Dia tidak tega meninggalkan mahasiswa itu sendirian, tapi dia akan terlambat bimbingan jika harus mengantar mahasiswa itu dahulu ke Unit Kesehatan Kampus yang lokasinya berlawanan dengan arah ke ruang sang dosen.

_“Tetaplah berbuat baik, sekali pun putus asa sedang menguasaimu.”_

Ucapan Jinhoo kemarin tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Pada akhirnya, dia memilih untuk mengantar mahasiswa itu.

Sesampainya di UKK, Jinhyuk segera menyerahkan mahasiswa itu ke petugas medis yang berjaga dan kembali bergegas ke ruang sang dosen. Senyuman yang tadi sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sudah tak bisa Jinhyuk buat lagi. Wajahnya panik dan napasnya memburu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya ‘yang penting bisa bertemu dosen.’

Pukul 9.30, akhirnya Jinhyuk sampai di depan ruang sang dosen dan tangannya refleks mengetuk pintu. Tidak sampai ketukan ketiga, sang dosen keluar dari ruangannya. Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar, senang bisa melihat sang dosen. Namun, senyuman itu langsung pudar begitu matanya tertuju pada koper jinjing yang ada di tangan kanan sang dosen.

“Jinhyuk, kenapa baru datang? Saya sudah bilang saya hanya ada waktu 30 menit. Sekarang saya harus bergegas ke bandara lagi.”

“Tapi, Pak, saya sudah menyelesaikan semua bab…”

“Kamu terlambat. Saya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Sesi selanjutnya tunggu tiga minggu lagi setelah saya kembali dari konferensi di Swiss dan Finlandia.”

“Tapi, Pak…”

“Tidak ada tapi. Kamu juga harus membiasakan diri disiplin waktu,” tutup sang dosen sambil bergegas meninggalkan Jinhyuk.

Rasanya jantung Jinhyuk seperti ditusuk dengan pisau tujuh kali, sakit sekali. Jinhyuk ingin sekali berlutut di hadapan sang dosen dan memohon waktunya lagi, tapi apa daya tubuhnya menolak pikirannya.

Terjadi lagi. Orang lain tidak mau mengerti apa yang Jinhyuk lalui, tidak mau menghargai usaha keras yang sudah Jinhyuk lakukan. Rasanya Jinhyuk sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa menahannya untuk tetap menjalani hidup yang kejam ini. ‘Andai saja hantu itu tidak mendatangiku semalam, aku tidak akan terlambat seperti ini,’ rutuk Jinhyuk dalam hati.

Malam sebelumnya, Jinhyuk memang kembali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena ketindihan untuk kedua kalinya. Jinhyuk sampai memutuskan untuk menyiapkan draf skripsinya dengan harapan bisa membuatnya mengantuk lagi. Dan benar setelahnya, Jinhyuk langsung tertidur pulas. Namun, dia tidak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 saat itu. Tentu saja tidur 1-2 jam tidak akan cukup, mengingat stres yang belakangan semakin menumpuk dan tubuhnya yang belum beristirahat penuh. Alhasil, pukul 8.00 Jinhyuk baru bangun. Itu pun berkat gonggongan anjing tetangga.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian apes tadi membuatnya tidak ingin langsung kembali ke flat. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, tangan kanan yang memegang draf tebal skripsinya dan tangan kiri yang mengepal, Jinhyuk berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat. Pikirnya terserah pergi ke mana saja, asal bukan kembali ke kamar.

Jinhyuk memasuki kereta yang masih padat penumpang karena jam-jam sibuk biasanya baru berakhir pukul 10.00. Sejauh ini kesedihannya masih bisa Jinhyuk kendalikan, meski saat pintu kereta akan ditutup, ada dua orang ibu-ibu yang mulai saling menyalahkan karena mengeluh tidak mau berbagi ruang di dalam kereta yang padat.

Awalnya Jinhyuk sudah coba menutup matanya agak tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, kepalan tangan kirinya semakin menguat. Wajah dan leher Jinhyuk memerah karena menahan amarah dan air mata mulai keluar deras dari kedua matanya. Lalu tanpa sadar, Jinhyuk berteriak lepas sangat keras dan lama. Mungkin teriakan Jinhyuk yang menyayat hati itu bisa terdengar sampai dua lantai di atas lantai 6 bawah tanah tempat kereta yang Jinhyuk naiki berada. Orang-orang di dekatnya lantas kaget dan refleks menutup kedua telinga mereka. Semua pergerakan orang-orang terhenti, termasuk kedua ibu-ibu yang bertengkar itu.

“Siapa yang punya lakban, hah?! Biar kusumpal mulut kalian berdua!” gusar Jinhyuk pada kedua ibu-ibu itu dengan tatapan tajam sambil keluar dari kereta. Belum puas berteriak, Jinhyuk membanting keras-keras draf skripsinya di depan orang-orang dalam kereta hingga berceceran di peron. Kemudian, Jinhyuk bersimpuh sambil berlinang air mata. Kedua kakinya sudah lemas, tidak tahan menopang tubuh ringkih yang sudah memikul beban berat sejak tadi pagi.

Semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam dan perlahan mulai saling berbisik, membicarakan betapa berlebihannya perilaku Jinhyuk barusan. Tak ada yang mau mendekati Jinhyuk. Masinis kereta malah memilih untuk menutup pintu kereta dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, semua kembali beraktivitas seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya tersisa bisikan-bisikan dan Jinhyuk yang terdiam menyesali perbuatannya.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Jinhyuk akhirnya sampai di gang dekat flat-nya setelah setengah hari ini berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Jinhoo yang sedang bersiap-siap menutup kiosnya, melihat Jinhyuk yang berjalan lemas melewatinya dengan cemas. Tanpa Jinhyuk sadari, Jinhoo mendekatinya dan merangkul lengan kanannya.

“Jinhyuk! Kau kenapa? Mau minum _boba milk tea_ dulu? Yang rasa _Matcha Macchiato_ masih ada…”

Telapak tangan kanan Jinhyuk mengarah ke wajah Jinhoo, tanda dia menolak.

“Tidak usah, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Terima kasih tawarannya.”

Jinhoo pun melepas rangkulannya dan hanya bisa menghela napas saat punggung Jinhyuk perlahan menjauhinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jinhyuk langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tengkurap di atas kasur. Kepalanya dia tolehkan ke kiri agar tetap bisa bernapas dan tak lama, Jinhyuk pun tertidur.

Di kursi kamar Jinhyuk, Wooseok duduk dan memerhatikan Jinhyuk. Meskipun sudah menjadi hantu, emosinya masih ada sehingga Wooseok bisa merasakan kesedihan dan keletihan Jinhyuk. Wooseok merasa bersalah membuat Jinhyuk mengalami sial hari ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengganggu Jinhyuk malam ini. Namun apa daya, dia sedang menjalani hukuman dan harus segera menyelesaikannya. Wooseok bangun dari duduknya dan perlahan mendekati Jinhyuk. Kini dia duduk bersila sambil memandangi wajah Jinhyuk. Tangan dinginnya tergerak otomatis menyentuh dahi dan pelipis Jinhyuk. Wooseok menoleh ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

Dia pun kembali menatap Jinhyuk dan berkata, “Kubiarkan kau tidur dulu setidaknya 5 atau 6 jam. Setelah itu maaf, aku harus mendatangimu lagi, Jinhyuk.”

Kegelapan yang menenangkan Jinhyuk perlahan memudar saat dia membuka matanya. Posisi tubuhnya kini miring ke kanan, tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa Jinhyuk gerakkan. Di depannya, terlihat Wooseok yang sedang duduk di lantai, menatapnya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan dan siku menempel di tepi ranjang Jinhyuk. Kali ini wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Jinhyuk. Tentu saja Jinhyuk masih kaget dengan kemunculan Wooseok yang tiba-tiba. Namun, bisa melihat keindahan wajah Wooseok dari dekat cukup merilekskan tubuh kakunya. Tanpa sadar, Jinhyuk sampai tidak berkedip selama 10 detik.

“Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin meminta tolong. Jika kau membantuku, sebenarnya itu sama dengan membantu dirimu sendiri,” tutur Wooseok, perkatannya masih mengambang dan belum bisa dicerna sepenuhnya oleh Jinhyuk.

“Kau… kenapa bisa ada di sini?” ucap Jinhyuk perlahan. Dia sebenarnya agak takjub saat menyadari bisa berbicara saat ketindihan.

“Aku bisa ada di sini karena sedang menjalani hukuman akibat ketidaksabaranku di masa lalu. Aku harus menyadarkan seseorang agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dan kebetulan yang sekarang menempati kamar ini adalah kau. Supaya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang ke _Afterlife_ , kau perlu turut andil mengenali penyebab-penyebab awal kesalahan yang ‘mungkin’ akan kau lakukan nanti.”

“Tolong jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan saja aku harus bagaimana...”

Bising ayam-ayam yang berkokok terdengar sebelum Wooseok sempat membalas Jinhyuk.

“Waktuku sudah habis, kita bertemu lagi besok malam,” ujar Wooseok sambil perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapan Jinhyuk.

“Hei, tunggu. Lanjutkan dulu perkataanmu. Aku tidak mau ketindihan lagi. Biarkan aku tinggal dengan tenang!” teriak Jinhyuk kencang, membangunkan dirinya dari ketindihan.

Napasnya terengah-engah dengan peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Ketindihan kali ini meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Jinhyuk. ‘ _Afterlife_? Hukuman? Kesalahan? Apa maksudnya?’

**Seoul, 11 Juni 2020. Hari ke-4**

Kesepuluh jemari Jinhyuk sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan tombol-tombol kibor laptopnya. Bukan. Bukan bahan skripsi yang Jinhyuk cari, melainkan cara-cara mengakhiri hidup alias bunuh diri. Harus diakui, Jinhyuk kini benar-benar sedang di berada di titik nadirnya. Dia merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup di dunia yang tidak adil ini.

Jinhyuk sudah coba mengikuti saran-saran dari Jinhoo. ‘Tetap berbuat baik, meski putus asa sedang menguasai’, katanya? Itu seperti omong kosong bagi Jinhyuk. Buktinya kemarin setelah Jinhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk menolong mahasiswa malang itu terlebih dahulu, dia malah mendapat omelan dari sang dosen pembimbing dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan skripsi lebih cepat.

‘Bersyukur’? Bagi Jinhyuk, sekarang rasanya tidak ada lagi yang bisa disyukuri. Mungkin masih ada beberapa hal kecil, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengurangi depresinya yang sudah keras mengendap di dasar hati.

Berselancar di dunia maya mencari cara untuk bunuh diri, ternyata cukup banyak menguras emosi dan tenaga Jinhyuk. Kepalanya dia jatuhkan ke atas meja dan mengetukannya di sana beberapa kali. Saat Jinhyuk memindahkan pandangannya dari lantai kamar ke sisi timur kamarnya, dia melihat sebuah kanvas kosong menyempil keluar dari rak bukunya. ‘Mungkin aku harus meninggalkan semacam surat wasiat terlebih dulu,’ gumam Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kanvas tersebut sekaligus semua peralatan lukis yang dia miliki. Mulai dari pensil, penghapus, kuas, palet hingga satu set cat minyak akrilik berisi 20 warna.

Selain dianugerahi kepandaian dalam hal numerik, sebenarnya Jinhyuk juga memiliki bakat melukis yang diturunkan oleh kakek dari garis keluarga ibunya. Melukis sering Jinhyuk jadikan sebagai pelarian dari penat dan semacam media terapi untuk mengurangi depresinya sejak usia 7 tahun.

Sejujurnya jika dahulu dia dibebaskan untuk memilih, Jinhyuk lebih ingin mengambil kuliah seni lukis daripada harus menuruti kemauan orang tuanya mengambil kuliah ekonomi. Jinhyuk pernah coba mengutarakan keinginannya itu baik-baik, tapi orang tuanya selalu memotong dan beragumen bahwa masa depan seorang pelukis tidak secerah masa depan seorang pengusaha atau bankir.

Sadar bahwa hanya memiliki seorang putra, ayah dan ibunya berusaha keras menekankan harapan dan prinsip mereka itu pada Jinhyuk. Bahwa itu yang terbaik bagi Jinhyuk. Mereka berdua menginvestasikan banyak materi pada Jinhyuk, memanjakan Jinhyuk dan selalu memberikan bantuan pada Jinhyuk tanpa diminta untuk mengontrol arah hidupnya. Orang tua Jinhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatan mereka berdampak pada psikis Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk jadi merasa tidak percaya diri akan kemampuannya sendiri dan salah dalam menyalurkan emosinya saat sudah tidak bisa dibendung.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan lukisannya lagi nanti. Jinhyuk mengambil jaketnya di gantungan dan bergegas ke luar kamar.

Saat si empunya kamar sudah tidak ada, Wooseok berjalan mendekati kanvas tadi. Dia tersenyum tipis seolah bangga melihat lukisan Jinhyuk. Tapi kemudian, senyumannya memudar setelah tahu makna dari lukisan itu.

Padahal baru saja 5 menit Jinhyuk duduk di kios Happy Boba dan sekitar 2 menit yang lalu Jinhoo menyajikan _Matcha Macchiato_ favoritnya, isi gelas plastik ukuran besar itu sudah habis tiga perempatnya disedot oleh Jinhyuk.

Jinhoo menatapnya heran, “Gelasnya bocor atau kau yang dehidrasi?”

“Berhenti menggodaku. Aku memang haus sekali. Suhu hari ini cukup tinggi, hampir menyentuh 38 derajat Celsius.”

Jinhoo hanya merespon perkataan Jinhyuk dengan tawa kecil.

“Jinhoo, belakangan ini aku mengalami ketindihan setiap malam sejak pertama kali pindah kemari. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang flat yang aku tinggali?” tanya Jinhyuk penasaran. Senyuman Jinhoo menghilang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jinhyuk. Perubahan raut wajahnya pun tak luput dari pandangan Jinhyuk.

“Ayolah. Pasti ada sesuatu, ‘kan? Jangan coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.”

Merasa dibombardir dengan perkataan-perkataan yang tajam, Jinhoo akhirnya membuka suara.

“Konon kata beberapa penghuni flat dan warga lain di lingkungan ini, ada yang pernah bunuh diri di flatmu. Kejadiannya jauh sebelum aku membuka kios ini di sini 6 bulan lalu. Mungkin itu penyebab kau selalu merasakan ketindihan setiap malam, tapi aku kurang tahu pasti di kamar yang mana kejadian bunuh diri itu berlangsung.”

“Bisa jadi. Apa kau tahu siapa yang bunuh diri?”

“Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurut ibu pemilik salon sebelah kios ini, seorang pria muda yang tampan.”

Mendengar ucapan Jinhoo, Jinhyuk langsung terbayang akan Wooseok.

“Begitu, ya? Mungkin memang dia yang selalu mendatangiku tiap malam,” ucap Jinhyuk pelan.

“Apa katamu?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya meracau. Terima kasih _boba milk tea_ -nya,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menyodorkan uang dan dia pun berlalu dari hadapan Jinhoo.

Merasa mendapat pencerahan dari Jinhoo tentang teka-teki Wooseok, Jinhyuk langsung bersiap-siap untuk segera tidur. Namun kali ini, Jinhyuk mengucapkan sesuatu dengan percaya diri dan lantang sebelum merebahkan diri.

“Hei, Wooseok. Cepat datangi aku lagi. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan beberapa _puzzle_ yang kau biarkan berantakan di kepalaku kemarin malam.”

Wooseok yang sebenarnya memang tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar itu, hanya bisa tertawa mendengar tantangan Jinhyuk.

“Dasar aneh. Kita lihat seberapa banyak yang kau tahu dan seberapa banyak aku bisa mengubah pemikiranmu,” ujar Wooseok dalam senyum simpulnya.

Tik, tik, tik, tik, tik. Jinhyuk membuka matanya di suara detik kelima. Karena merasa pada ketindihan kali ini akan banyak yang bisa dibahas, Jinhyuk sudah mempersiapkan posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman. Dua bantal yang empuk dia susun untuk sedikit mengangkat bahu dan menyangga lehernya. Setengah badannya tertutup rapi oleh selimut tebal. Wooseok pun kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dan menghadapkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke arah Jinhyuk.

“Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau temukan?” tanya Wooseok mengawali percakapan mereka.

“Sebenarnya baru satu, tentang kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Kau bunuh diri, ‘kan? Jangan bilang kau melakukannya di kamarku.”

Ujung bibir kanan Wooseok terangkat begitu mendengar ucapan Jinhyuk.

“Dahulu ini kamarku, tepatnya tiga tahun lalu dan baru kutempati selama 3 hari. Dan kau benar. Aku mengakhiri hidupku di sini. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kanker tulang belakang stadium akhir dan berbagai komplikasi penyakit yang kualami. Saat itu umurku menjelang 21 tahun. Mungkin jika aku masih hidup, kita seumuran.”

Nada penyesalan sekilas terdengar dari pemaparan Wooseok.

“Selain itu, aku juga merasa sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan hidup ibuku. Di saat orang-orang seusiaku sibuk menyelesaikan kuliah dan bahkan ada yang sudah bekerja, aku hanya bisa berbaring sejak divonis kanker pada usia 17 tahun. Aku hanya bisa membakar uang hasil keringatnya menjadi obat-obatan serta biaya rawat inap dan kemoterapi.”

Jinhyuk tidak menyangka bahwa penyakitlah yang menjadi alasan Wooseok berani bunuh diri. Tanpa sadar raut wajahnya mulai terlihat sedih.

“Lalu bagaimana caramu bunuh diri dan kenapa bisa berakhir di sini padahal kau bilang tadi hanya bisa berbaring?”

“Entah kenapa seminggu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, tubuhku bisa bergerak lagi seperti biasa dan aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku bodoh. Seharusnya mukjizat singkat seperti itu aku gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk membalas kebaikan ibuku dan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tapi rasa putus asa ini malah mendorongku mencari tempat untuk mengakhiri hidup. Dan di sinilah aku berakhir setelah menenggak racun serangga.”

“Bagaimana dengan hukuman? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti korelasinya.”

“Aku mendahului takdir kematian yang sudah ditentukan. Aku dihukum karena itu.”

_KILAS BALIK TIGA TAHUN YANG LALU_   
_Seoul, 20 Oktober 2017_

“Payah. Andai bisa bersabar sedikit lagi, kau tidak perlu kesusahan seperti ini. Sekarang bangunlah dan jalani hukumanmu.”

Sesosok makhluk serupa manusia berjubah itu mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dari dekat pinggang ke atas kepalanya, tepat di sebelah jasad Wooseok. Begitu tangan kanannya mengepal di atas sana, ruh Wooseok pun bangun dan memisahkan diri dari tubuhnya. Ruh Wooseok kaget dan hanya menangis saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan buih-buih dan muntahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah mengikutimu sejak 33 hari yang lalu. Kau ditakdirkan meninggal di usia 21 tahun, tapi bukan dengan bunuh diri. Melainkan dengan serangan jantung 7 hari lagi, tepat saat ulang tahunmu tanggal 27 Oktober 2017. Padahal serangan jantung lebih cepat dan kurang menyakitkan daripada meminum racun serangga. Kau malah menambah pekerjaanku saja. Seharusnya tugasku mencabut nyawamu selesai tujuh hari lagi. Tapi berkat ketidaksabaranmu, aku jadi harus menemanimu lebih lama untuk menjalani hukuman.”

“Hukuman? Hukuman apa maksudmu?”

“Kau sudah mendahului takdir, jadi kau dihukum untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang tengah terombang-ambing putus asa. Sadarkan dia untuk tidak mengikuti jejakmu, kesalahanmu. Karena jeda antara takdir kematian dan bunuh dirimu 7 hari, maka kau harus menyelesaikan hukumanmu dalam 7 hari. Aku akan memberikan keringanan berupa 7 kali percobaan. Jika kau gagal menyelesaikan hukuman selama periode yang sudah ditentukan, kau tidak akan bisa pergi tenang ke _Afterlife_. Kau justru akan kubuang ke alam _Nowhere_ , berkumpul dengan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat.”

_KEMBALI KE 11 JUNI 2020, HARI KE-4_

“Setelah mengetahui fakta itu, aku sungguh menyesal,” ucap Wooseok terbata-bata. “Karena itu aku memohon padamu, bantu aku. Dengan begitu, dirimu sendiri juga akan tertolong.”

Jinhyuk terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar pengakuan panjang-lebar Wooseok. Dia masih bingung, harus percaya atau tidak.

“Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Siapa sosok serupa manusia berjubah yang kau ceritakan tadi?”

“Itu Malaikat Maut. Jika kau sudah akan mendekati ajal, dia akan selalu berada di sekitarmu dan mengawasimu 40 hari sebelum hari kematianmu. Karena aku masih menjalani hukuman, dia pun masih berada di sekitarku juga.”

Jinhyuk langsung coba memutar kedua bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar semampunya. Berjaga-jaga andai si Malaikat Maut telah berada di sekitarnya sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Melihat Jinhyuk melirik ke kiri-kanan-atas-bawah, membuat Wooseok tertawa dan melupakan kesedihannya saat bercerita tadi.

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar orang aneh.”

“Berhenti memanggilku begitu, aku tersinggung. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Mana dia? Kau bilang si Malaikat Maut itu berada di sekitarmu, tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa.”

“Mungkin ajalmu memang masih lama. Andai saja kau tahu kalau si…” Tiba-tiba Wooseok berhenti bicara seolah-olah ada yang mencekiknya.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Jinhyuk cemas.

“Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Kita jumpa lagi besok malam…” dan lagi-lagi Wooseok menghilang dari hadapan Jinhyuk, bersamaan dengan bangunnya Jinhyuk dari tidur.

**Seoul, 12 Juni 2020. Hari ke-5**

Wooseok cukup puas dengan pembicaraannya semalam, meski Jinhyuk belum sepenuhnya memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Wooseok yakin perkataannya tidak sekedar masuk telinga kanan Jinhyuk dan keluar dari telinga kirinya. Sekarang dia duduk di tepi ranjang Jinhyuk sembari memandangi Jinhyuk yang sedang melanjutkan lukisan setengah jadinya kemarin dari sebelah kanan. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali Wooseok tidak merasakan kehangatan dan melihat pemandangan indah semacam ini. Tanpa sadar Wooseok sudah melihat Jinhyuk dengan cara yang berbeda sejak dia coba menyentuh dahi dan pelipis Jinhyuk tempo hari.

Sayangnya, momen menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba terganggu dengan dering ponsel Jinhyuk. Ada jeda sekitar 10 detik sebelum Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

_열망 - Hwang Jin Yi OST_   


“Halo?”

_“Bagaimana bimbingan skripsimu? Lancar?”_

“Ya. Tapi aku masih harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing dua-tiga kali lagi.” Jinhyuk berbohong.

_“Begitu, ya? Kapan kau bisa pulang? Ayah sudah tidak sabar melihatmu melanjutkan jerih payah Ayah selama ini.”_

“Entahlah. Aku belum bisa memastikannya. Bisakah sekali saja kita tidak membahas itu?”

_“Kenapa? Ayah memang sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari dengan menyekolahkanmu di universitas dengan reputasi fakultas ekonomi terbaik di Seoul.”_

“Ayah…”

_“Tak usah khawatir. Sambil menjalankan bisnis milik Ayah, kau juga akan bisa melanjutkan ke pascasarjana.”_

“Ayah…”

_“Masalah pendamping hidupmu kelak, Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah membicarakannya bersama Keluarga Konglomerat Choi. Mereka menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan putri bungsu mereka seusai wisudamu nanti.”_

“Ayah! Tolong dengarkan aku, sekali saja. Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu sangat sayang padaku, sampai-sampai aku tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan masa depanku karena semua sudah kalian atur. Tapi aku juga sudah dewasa, Ayah. Aku juga berhak memilih jalan hidupku sendiri,” ujar Jinhyuk dengan terisak-isak. “Asal Ayah dan Ibu tahu, aku sebenarnya sudah muak dengan semua ini. Kalian sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk berkembang dan mandiri.”

_“Tidak memberi kesempatan sama sekali katamu? Lalu sekarang ini apa? Kau Ayah izinkan untuk tinggal sendiri di flat. Ayah pikir dengan begitu, kau bisa lebih fokus dan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahmu. Tapi mana hasilnya? Kau bahkan sudah terlambat 4 tahun dari standar waktu lulus sarjana. Kau terlalu santai dan malah berkutat dengan lukisan-lukisanmu.”_

Jinhyuk terdiam seribu bahasa.

_“Ayah dan Ibu kurang sabar apa lagi? Tunjukkan jika kau memang bisa bertanggungjawab dengan hidupmu sendiri! Lekas selesaikan skripsimu! Setelah itu, baru kau bicara lagi seperti ini pada Ayah dan…”_

Brakkk! Jinhyuk membanting keras ponsel Samsung Galaxy Fold-nya. Wooseok yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi ranjang pun, sekarang sudah pindah ke dekat pintu kamar, menghindari bagian-bagian ponsel Jinhyuk yang terlepas karena dibanting. Wooseok bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia sudah menjadi makhluk tak kasat mata.

Belum puas dengan ponsel mahalnya, kini Jinhyuk juga membanting kanvas lukisan ‘Burung Biru Dalam Sangkar Emas’-nya dan menginjaknya sampai robek. Paletnya yang berisi penuh cat minyak pun tak luput dia banting sehingga cipratan catnya mengotori lantai, pakaian dan bahkan wajahnya.

Tangisan Jinhyuk memenuhi kamarnya. Dia duduk di lantai, mendekap kedua kaki jenjangnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mencegah teriakannya terdengar di seluruh flat sampai ke jalanan. Wooseok kini berdiri di sampingnya. Perlahan dia menurunkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jinhyuk. Wooseok sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Jinhyuk. Tanpa Jinhyuk sadari, Wooseok ikut menangis sore itu.

Jam dinding di sebuah bar sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.00 dini hari. Tujuh botol _soju_ mengelilingi badan Jinhyuk yang tergeletak lemas di salah satu meja. Dia sudah mabuk berat dan sesekali meracau tidak jelas. Seorang pelayan wanita yang tengah membersihkan meja di samping Jinhyuk, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kondisi Jinhyuk.

“Sudah 12 jam lebih dia mabuk-mabukan di sini. Apa tidak ada sama sekali kerabat yang bisa membawanya pulang?” tanya si pelayan.

“Permisi. Bar ini sebentar lagi tutup, ya? Biar aku saja yang membawa pria ini pulang,” ucap Jinhoo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang si pelayan yang terkaget itu. Namun, berkat penampilannya yang memikat dengan setelan jas hitam dan senyum menawannya, si pelayan yang tadinya hendak marah malah membatalkan niatnya.

“Kau siapanya?”

“Aku temannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah duduk di pojokan sana dari 3 jam lalu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia juga di bar ini dan sudah separah ini mabuknya.”

“Begitu rupanya. Silakan.”

“Maaf sudah merepotkan,” ujar Jinhoo sambil menggamit lengan kiri Jinhyuk dan meletakkannya di pundak, lalu membawa Jinhyuk pergi. Tak lupa Jinhoo melemparkan senyum mautnya sekali lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa,” balas si pelayan sambil menautkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga kanannya.

Sesampainya di kamar Jinhyuk, Jinhoo langsung membaringkan tubuh Jinhyuk di atas kasur, membuka kedua sepatu Jinhyuk dan menyelimutinya. Setelah menghela napas sejenak, Jinhoo langsung berbalik keluar kamar. Namun saat akan membuka pintu, Jinhoo terdiam sejenak dan menolehkan pandangannya ke arah kursi tempat Wooseok duduk sekarang. Wooseok pun melemparkan tatapan pada Jinhoo. Mata mereka bertemu.

“Sisa waktumu sudah kurang dari 48 jam, Kim Wooseok.”

**Seoul, 13 Juni 2020. Hari ke-6**

_In My Dream - Lovers In Paris OST_   


Sore itu, Jinhyuk mengunjungi sebuah kafe kucing di Songpa-gu. Dia sedang bermain-main dengan seekor kucing ragdoll putih solid bermata biru. Kucing itu mengingatkannya pada Wooseok, yang hampir setengah hari tadi menemaninya. Kali ini bukan lewat ketindihan, melainkan lewat mimpi.

_KILAS BALIK PAGI TADI DI ALAM MIMPI JINHYUK_

“Jinhyuk?” Suara khas Wooseok membuat Jinhyuk membuka matanya. Wajah Wooseok berlatar belakang pepohonan cemara tertangkap oleh netranya.

Butuh waktu 5 detik bagi Jinhyuk untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang di kamarnya. Suara deburan ombak membuat Jinhyuk bangun dan menegakkan punggungnya. Pantai, dia sedang berada di pantai. Tangan kanannya mengambil segenggam pasir putih dan membuangnya kembali perlahan-lahan. Tangannya bisa digerakkan, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya. Jinhyuk pun kini memakai pakaian serba putih.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Wooseok menghentikan lamunan Jinhyuk.

“Kita di mana? Kenapa aku bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhku? Kenapa… kita berpakaian putih? Apa kita sudah mati?”

Wooseok hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar rentetan pertanyaan lugu Jinhyuk.

“Aku memang sudah mati, kau yang belum.”

“Lalu ini di mana?”

“Kita sedang di alam mimpimu, Jinhyuk. Makanya kau bisa bebas menggerakkan tubuhmu.”

“Mimpi?”

“Ya. Aku yang meminta pada Malaikat Maut untuk bisa berinteraksi denganmu lewat mimpi agar lebih leluasa. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi.”

Wooseok menggamit tangan kanan Jinhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

“Sekarang aku ingin jujur dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Kau ingat perkataanku bahwa aku diberi keringanan 7 kali percobaan? Aku sudah memakai semuanya dan kau adalah kesempatanku yang ke-7, yang terakhir. Kalau aku gagal, aku akan dibuang…”

“Ke _Afterlife_ ,” celetuk Jinhyuk.

“Benar. Aku memang pantas dihukum karena sudah menyia-nyiakan sisa waktu hidupku. Andai saja aku bisa hidup lagi…” lirih Wooseok.

Jinhyuk sempat membuang muka mengingat penderitaan yang dia alami selama ini, sebelum kembali menoleh pada Wooseok.

“Bagaimana dengan keenam percobaan sebelumnya?”

“Aku sudah melakukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Empat orang pindah lagi begitu aku datangi satu-dua kali lewat ketindihan. Mereka semua takut padaku.”

“Lalu yang dua orang lagi?”

“Mereka tetap bunuh diri sebelum hari ke-7, tapi di tempat lain. Menabrakkan diri ke kereta dan menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tinggi. Mereka tidak percaya pada ceritaku, pada penyesalanku. Keputusasaan sudah sangat menguasai mereka.”

Jinhyuk memegangi keningnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu dia menarik tangannya ke arah belakang kepalanya dan memegang tengkuknya.

“Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu, Wooseok. Kau sendiri pasti tahu yang kualami. Aku lelah, lahir dan batin. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan ke dunia dan menjalani hidup seperti ini.”

“Memang tidak bisa, dan kita tidak diberikan pilihan. Tapi akan lain ceritanya, jika kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki atau menghindari kesalahanmu, bukan?”

Wooseok beretorika, mencoba sekeras mungkin meyakinkan Jinhyuk.

“Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu sekarang, Jinhyuk. Aku tahu seberapa beratnya. Tapi saat itu mataku sudah tertutup awan gelap, sehingga hanya hal-hal negatif yang bisa kulihat dan kuingat. Tapi kini kita sama-sama sedang diberi kesempatan. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku melaluimu, sedangkan kau diberi kesempatan untuk menghindari kesalahanmu melalui aku. Jadi, kita sama-sama, ya? Ayo kita ambil kesempatan ini. Aku mohon dengan sangat,” pinta Wooseok dengan kedua mata bulat bersinarnya.

Jinhyuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa menarik Wooseok dalam dekapannya. Wooseok membalas dekapan Jinhyuk dan mereka berdua menangis bersama.

_KEMBALI KE HARI YANG SAMA, MALAM HARI, DI KAMAR JINHYUK_

Jinhyuk berbaring di kasurnya, menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dia merenungi kembali semua yang terjadi dalam mimpinya tadi pagi; semua hal yang sudah dia alami selama ini, baik maupun buruk, semua perkataan Wooseok sejak pertama kali mereka berinteraksi, begitu juga dengan sentuhan kedua tangan Wooseok dan pelukan Wooseok. Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Dia berharap akan ketindihan lagi malam ini, agar bisa menjawab permohonan Wooseok.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak Jinhyuk ketahui. Malam ini Wooseok ada di kamar. Wooseok sedang berbaring miring di sebelah Jinhyuk, memastikan kali ini Jinhyuk bisa cukup beristirahat dan tidur dengan pulas karena mulai saat ini juga, dia tidak bisa lagi berinteraksi dengan Jinhyuk. Baik melalui ketindihan, maupun mimpi. Wooseok sudah memakai semua kesempatannya. Kini dia hanya pasrah menanti nasibnya. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Afterlife_ atau dibuang ke alam _Nowhere_.

_KILAS BALIK KE PERTEMUAN WOOSEOK DAN JINHOO_

“Sisa waktumu sudah kurang dari 48 jam, Kim Wooseok,” kata Jinhoo sambil melemparkan ekspresi datarnya.

“Aku tahu. Aku hampir saja tidak mengenalimu, Malaikat Maut. Penyamaran dan aktingmu bagus,” balas Wooseok yang Jinhoo timpali dengan senyum bangganya.

“Bersiap-siaplah untuk yang terbaik maupun terburuk,” ujar Jinhoo sebelum membalikkan badan ke arah pintu lagi.

“Tunggu. Aku punya satu permintaan,” ucap Wooseok kembali menghentikan gerak Jinhoo.

“Aku ingin berinteraksi lebih leluasa dengan Jinhyuk melalui mimpi.”

“Aku bukan jin lampu ajaib, aku Malaikat Maut. Yang ada dalam kamusku hanyalah perjanjian.”

”Apa yang bisa kau tukar dengan keinginanmu itu?”

Sejenak Wooseok terdiam memikirkannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Hari ke-7. Aku akan menukar kesempatanku di hari ke-7 dengan mimpi itu.”

Jinhoo memegangi dagunya, menimbang-nimbang tawaran Wooseok.

“Setuju. Manfaatkan mimpi itu sebaik-baiknya, karena setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi. Kuharap kau bisa belajar dari enam percobaan sebelumnya. Kau harus menunggu jawaban Jinhyuk di Taman Eden segera setelah hari ke-6 berakhir.”

“Tapi bagaimana aku tahu jawabannya jika kami tidak akan bertemu lagi? Kau bisa saja berbohong, memberitahuku jawaban yang bukan sesungguhnya.”

“Beraninya kau meragukanku. Aku memang Malaikat Maut, tapi aku tidak akan mencurangi tugasku dan aku salah satu malaikat yang paling dipercaya oleh Sang Maha Kuasa,” ketus Jinhoo karena merasa tersinggung. “Dan satu lagi. Jangan membocorkan identitas asliku pada Jinhyuk. Biarkan dia mengetahuinya sendiri suatu saat nanti.”

“Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu jawaban Jinhyuk?”

“Jawaban tidak hanya dalam bentuk ucapan, tapi bisa juga berupa tindakan. Kalau pada hari ke-7 dia tidak melakukan upaya bunuh diri apa pun, berarti kau berhasil,” jawab Jinhoo sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Jinhyuk.

**Seoul, 14 Juni 2020. Hari ke-7**

Sinar matahari dan kicauan burung membangunkan Jinhyuk dari tidurnya. Jinhyuk meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum bangkit dari kasur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Jinhyuk sempat membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyadari bahwa semalam tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Dia tidak ketindihan atau pun bermimpi. Dia tidak bertemu Wooseok.

Setelah merasa seperti orang gila karena memanggil-manggil Wooseok di kamar dan tak ada respons dalam bentuk apa pun, Jinhyuk menyerah dan memilih melangkahkan kaki ke Happy Boba. Di sana Jinhoo menyapanya dengan senyuman khas seperti biasanya. Tapi yang Jinhoo dapatkan hanyalah raut wajah sedih dari Jinhyuk.

Jinhoo coba menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar sebelum menyajikan _Matcha Macchiato_ terlebih dahulu pada Jinhyuk, lalu bertanya, “Kali ini apa yang terjadi?”

“Aku menyesal. Aku pernah bercerita tentang seorang teman yang berniat bunuh diri, ‘kan? Kau benar, sebenarnya itu aku sendiri. Belakangan ini aku sungguh merasa berada di titik nadir dan keputusasaan hampir menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Namun selama itu juga, ada seseorang yang berusaha menyadarkanku untuk lebih mencintai diriku sendiri dan mensyukuri hidupku, sesulit apa pun itu. Dia memohon padaku untuk membatalkan niat bunuh diri. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab permohonannya, dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.”

“Memangnya apa jawabanmu?” tanya Jinhoo penasaran.

Jinhyuk menghabiskan segelas besar _boba milk tea_ -nya dengan meneguk langsung tanpa sedotan dan jeda ambil napas. Dia sempat bersendawa sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Berkat dia, kini aku termotivasi untuk menunjukkan pada orang tuaku jika aku mampu bertanggungjawab soal hidupku sendiri, dengan menyelesaikan kuliahku, lalu menjalankan bisnis ayahku sembari melanjutkan pascasarjana.”

“Tapi bukankah itu memang kemauan orang tuamu?”

“Memang, anggap saja itu balas budiku pada mereka sampai pada waktunya nanti, aku siap mengungkapkan rencana-rencana pribadiku dengan landasan yang logis dan kuat serta hasil yang berdampak positif, baik bagi diriku sendiri maupun orang tuaku. Aku akan berusaha tidak mengecewakan mereka lagi dengan caraku sendiri. Bagaimanapun, tanpa mereka aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, dan bisa saja hidupku akan lebih melarat. Aku akan tetap melanjutkan hidup.”

Jinhyuk menghembuskan napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

“Lagi pula, ucapanmu ada benarnya. Aku masih ragu apakah setelah bunuh diri, aku akan bisa lebih bahagia daripada saat masih hidup. Aku pun akan mulai mencoba untuk tidak memasukkan semua hal ke dalam hati. Ada beberapa hal yang memang sebaiknya kuabaikan saja agar emosiku lebih terkontrol.”

Mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Jinhyuk, Jinhoo memberikan tepuk tangan yang keras. Dia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jinhyuk, memberi Jinhyuk pelukan.

“Namanya Wooseok, ‘kan?”

Bisikan Jinhoo barusan membuat Jinhyuk terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

“Seseorang itu bernama Wooseok. Dia hantu yang mendiami kamar barumu, yang mati bunuh diri dan belakangan mendatangimu lewat _sleep paralysis_. Dia merasa sudah banyak menyusahkan ibunya gara-gara kanker tulang belakang dan komplikasi penyakit lainnya yang dia alami, bukan?”

Jinhyuk membisu. Pikirannya sibuk menerka-nerka dari mana Jinhoo bisa tahu sedetail itu. Jinhyuk bahkan yakin dia tidak pernah menyebut nama Wooseok di setiap pembicaraannya dengan Jinhoo dan hanya bercerita sebatas dia sering ketindihan setiap malam sejak pindah ke sini.

“Tidak usah dijawab. Sekarang pegang tanganku jika kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Wooseok.”

Meski Jinhyuk masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, dia tetap meraih uluran tangan Jinhoo dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di sebuah taman, dan dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok Wooseok sedang duduk di sebuah bangku seolah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Menunggu dirinya.

“Wooseok!”

Wooseok menoleh dan bangkit dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara yang familier memanggil namanya. Dia pun akhirnya berlari ke arah Jinhyuk dan memeluknya seerat-eratnya, seolah mereka sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

“Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku?” tanya Jinhyuk seusai melepaskan pelukannya yang malah dibalas tanya oleh Wooseok, kenapa Jinhyuk bisa kemari.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Lupakan, sekarang yang terpenting aku akan menjawab permohonanmu. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku dan aku tidak akan menyerah pada keputusasaan.”

Jawaban Jinhyuk direspons oleh Wooseok dengan senyuman lebar dan tawa penuh haru.

“Terima kasih, Jinhyuk.”

“Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih untuk terus menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya mencintai dan menghargai diri sendiri. Kuharap kini kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu ke _Afterlife_ ,” ucap Jinhyuk dengan senang sambil memegangi kedua tangan Wooseok.

“Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin meminta tolong sekali lagi padamu.”

Wooseok mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik saku bajunya dan menyodorkannya pada Jinhyuk.

“Tolong sampaikan surat ini pada ibuku begitu kau menemuinya. Aku sudah menulis alamatnya di balik lidah amplop ini. Pergilah ke tempat itu sore ini juga dan temui dia di sana. Terima kasih sudah mau direpotkan. Selamat tinggal,” ujar Wooseok sambil melepas pegangan tangan Jinhyuk dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Jinhyuk.

“Tunggu! Siapa Jinhoo sebenarnya? Kau kenal dia, ‘kan?” tanya Jinhyuk saat sosok Wooseok mulai menghilang perlahan dari kedua kakinya.

“Kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya nanti. Semoga pertemuan kalian akan lebih menyenangkan,” jawab Wooseok sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat gestur tanda petik untuk menekankan kata ‘menyenangkan’.

Wooseok kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Jinhyuk dan seketika Jinhyuk kembali ke dunia nyata dalam posisi telentang di atas kasurnya. Begitu kesadarannya sudah pulih benar, Jinhyuk langsung mengambil jaket dan tas selempangnya, berangkat menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Wooseok. Namun, ada hal aneh yang Jinhyuk rasakan begitu dia sudah berada di gerbang masuk flatnya.

Dia tidak menemukan kios Happy Boba di tempat biasanya. Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah bengkel reparasi tas dan koper. Kios itu menghilang begitu saja, benar-benar seolah tidak pernah ada. Jinhyuk menyempatkan diri sejenak menghampiri si tukang reparasi untuk bertanya soal Happy Boba.

Tukang itu pun menjawab, “Saya sudah membuka bengkel reparasi ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dan tidak pernah ada kios _boba milk tea_ di sekitar sini sejak itu.”

Jinhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan bengkel itu dengan penuh tanda tanya di benaknya.

Satu jam kemudian, Jinhyuk sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah abu. Dia bahkan sudah memastikan kepada satpam bahwa alamat yang dituju memang benar. Tanpa ragu lagi, Jinhyuk memasukinya dan di sana, dia hanya menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memandangi sebidang dinding di mana foto, tanggal kematian, dan nama ‘Kim Wooseok’ terpampang.

“Permisi, apa Anda ibunya Kim Wooseok?” tanya Jinhyuk tepat saat wanita itu beranjak pergi.

“Benar, saya ibunya. Anda siapa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Jinhyuk mengeluarkan amplop pemberian Wooseok dari kantong depan tas selempangnya.

“Saya hanya seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengan Wooseok dan kebetulan dia menitipkan surat ini pada saya untuk disampaikan pada Anda, Nyonya. Silakan dibaca.”

Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat bingung dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jinhyuk. Namun pada akhirnya, dia menerima amplop itu dan memberanikan diri untuk membaca isinya.

> Untuk Ibu…
> 
> Maaf.
> 
> Maafkan putramu ini yang senantiasa menyusahkanmu sejak lahir.
> 
> Maafkan putramu ini yang sudah tega meninggalkanmu sendiri.
> 
> Maafkan putramu ini yang tidak mampu memberikanmu banyak kebahagian.
> 
> Terima kasih.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk melahirkanku.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menjalani hari-hari yang berat.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah tabah dan ikhlas menerima kepergianku.
> 
> Tolong.
> 
> Tolong sudahi kesedihanmu dan lanjutkan kebahagiaanmu.
> 
> Tolong jangan berhenti berbuat baik bagi diri sendiri dan orang sekitar.
> 
> Tolong percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja di tempat yang sekarang dan kelak kita akan dipersatukan lagi.
> 
> Dari putra kesayanganmu, Kim Wooseok

Tak ada lagi yang sanggup mengekspresikan perasaan wanita itu selain tangisan pilunya yang pecah begitu selesai membaca surat terakhir dari putranya. Jinhyuk pun tak kuasa menahan langkahnya dan meminjamkan pundaknya pada wanita itu sebagai tumpuan sementara. Bagi mereka berdua, perasaan sayang bukan hanya soal menjaga hubungan, melainkan juga soal keberanian melepaskan kepergian orang tercinta.

“Setidaknya kini Jinhyuk bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus mengawasi Jinhyuk menjalani hukuman jika kau gagal menyadarkannya,” ungkap Jinhoo pada Wooseok yang tengah memandangi Jinhyuk dan ibunya dari kejauhan, memastikan pesan terakhirnya tersampaikan dengan baik.

“Memangnya kenapa?” tanya Wooseok penasaran.

“Karena waktu hukuman yang akan dia terima jauh lebih lama daripada waktumu.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Wooseok masih tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Jinhoo.

“Jeda waktu antara takdir kematianmu dengan peristiwa bunuh dirimu hanya 7 hari, sementara dia…” Jinhoo menggantung kalimatnya.

“Jangan bilang jika umurnya juga tidak akan lama lagi,” tukas Wooseok begitu menyadari bahwa Jinhoo sudah berada di sekitar Jinhyuk sejak 6 hari yang lalu, meski dalam wujud manusia.

“Tepat sekali. Waktunya tinggal 34 hari lagi. Jinhyuk ditakdirkan mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di hari sidang skripsinya. Kau tahu standar operasionalku sebagai Malaikat Maut, bukan? Sebelum akhirnya mencabut nyawa seseorang, aku akan berada di sekitar targetku selama 40 hari. Jika aku tidak menyamar sebagai manusia, Jinhyuk tidak akan bisa melihatku. Sama seperti saat menjelang kematianmu. Kau pun tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan baru mengetahui setelah aku membangkitkan ruhmu karena kita sudah sama, makhluk tak kasat mata.”

“Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyamar menjadi manusia saat aku sekarat?” tanya Wooseok yang merasa sedikit tidak diperlakukan adil oleh Jinhoo.

“Karena memang tidak perlu. Ruh sebelumnya yang dihukum dan bertugas menyadarkanmu, bergerak terlalu lambat saat harus mendekatimu. Kau sudah bunuh diri terlebih dahulu padahal dia baru menampakkan wujudnya.”

“Pantas saja. Aku baru ingat jika sempat ketindihan pada malam sebelum aku bunuh diri keesokan harinya. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?”

“Tunggu saja Jinhyuk di _Afterlife_. Lagi pula, sebenarnya kalian memang berjodoh… Maaf, sepertinya aku keceplosan,” ungkap Jinhoo sambil memukuli bibirnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Wooseok. Hanya pandangan tajam dan gestur tolak pinggang dari Wooseok yang Jinhoo terima, seolah dia menuntut penjelasan lanjutannya.

“Kau pikir aku tidak tahu perubahan perasaanmu padanya selama 7 hari ini?” goda Jinhoo sambil menyenggol lengan kiri Wooseok supaya suasana tidak terlalu tegang.

“Ayo. Gerbang _Afterlife_ sudah dibuka. Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu sekaligus mengantarkan ruh Jinhyuk. Tentunya dengan rupa Jinhoo dan setelan jas pink seperti ini plus topi fedora. Sesekali sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, kurasa aku perlu berpakaian modis agar target-targetku tidak takut dan justru berterima kasih saat mereka aku jemput nanti.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st ever fanfiction, based on giveaway prompt by @heochanized for Kalopsia Ficfest  
> Originally posted on March 3rd 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1234558386097672192
> 
> FYI, konflik yang Jinhyuk alami di sini adalah gabungan dari apa yang pernah aku pribadi dan seorang sahabat alami. So, I would say that this is a self-indulgent oneshot, and a reminder that I, you, we, they, everyone... have to believe, we can overcome it. Semoga bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian sekaligus penyemangat bagi yang pernah merasa down dan terpikir untuk suicide. Please love and respect yourselves more because everyone is precious.
> 
> Another special thanks to @machishappiness dari sisi author dan office-mate, Vina, dari sisi pembaca awam karena sudah mau kulamar jadi beta-reader :3
> 
> Mohon komentar, kritik, saran, dan kudos-nya. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
